Kung Fu Panda 3 A new adventure
by The three Turkey Playboys
Summary: A story about our favourite warriors and their lives.What happens if someone new is planning to start a new life in the valley? PoXTigress ViperXOC CraneXMeiLing my first fiction plz no flames.
1. A new face in the valley of peace

**A/N **

**Hey Guys,this is my first Story I wrote in my entire life!**

**So don't flame me if you think it sucks. Instead review this chapter so I can write better stories. O.K let's get started!**

**(I only own my OC that later comes in to this story ,the funny thing is i don't own his name,yeah,I know really uncreativ but I always wanted to call my OC like that. The remainder belongs to DreamWorks)**

**Valley of peace**

It was a normal day in the valley of peace,now it's one month ago since the defeat of Lord Shen.

It's morning and the furious five and the dragon warrior slept well last night.

The gong rang.

"Good morning master."the five and the dragon warrior said in unison.

"Good morning students"master shifu replied to his students.

"Let's start our training my students"master shifu said.

The five and the dragon warrior went to the training hall with master started to train.

Monkey was swinging from ring to ring,mantis was jumping through all of the fight dummies and viper was at the circle of fire.

Crane flew through the rain of arrows and Po was sparring with Tigress.

Master Shifu went out of the training to go meditate at the hall of heroes.

**Meanwhile down at the Valley**

In the Valley everything was normal,the villagers were doing what they usually do.

But this time you could see someone new in the Valley.

**At Mr. Pings noodle shop**

Mr. Ping was making some noodles for his customers like every other day.

"Here are your noodles my lady."said mr. Ping as he was giving a pig her noodles.

Now someone new walked in to the noodle shop.

Mr. Ping had still his back to the counter but turned around as he heard someone was asking something.

"Excuse me sir" the figure asked mr. Ping.

"How can I help you?"mr. Ping asked the figure.

"I would like to eat some noodles"the figure said.

Mr. Ping was now overlooking the figure,it was a male white Siberian tiger who had a felt hat and wore strange clothes,like a squared shirt and over that a black jacket with black pants and he was a little small.

"Yes of course,please wait a second"mr. Ping replied to the tiger.

"Here you go."mr. Ping said as he gave the tiger a bowl full of soup.

"Thank you"the tiger replied and payed the noodles.

He sat down at a table and started to eat his noodles.

Meanwhile he ate his noodles mr Ping watched him because he was a little curious about this tiger.

As the tiger had finished his noodles he brought the bowl back to mr. Ping.

Mr. Ping took his chance to ask the tiger a few questions.

"Can I ask you something?" asked the tiger.

"Of course,what do you want to know?"the tiger replied.

"I just want to know why you came to our Valley?" mr Ping asked the tiger.

"I want to begin a new life and i think this is a good place to start over"the tiger said to mr. Ping.

Mr. Ping was curious why he wanted to begin a new life but he don't wanted to ask so he asked something different.

"Could you please tell me your name?" mr Ping asked.

"Oh,where are my manners my name is Bruno,Bruno Mars"the tiger answered.

"I'm mr. Ping,pleasure to meet you Bruno."mr. Ping said to Bruno.

"The pleasure is mine mr. Ping,and could you please answer my question?"Bruno asked.

"Of course,what is it?"mr Ping replied.

"Do you need help in the shop?Because I'm searching for a job and it would be nice to work with you."Bruno said to mr Ping.

"O.K, you can be my waiter if you like."mr. Ping said to Bruno in a soft voice.

"That would be great, thanks mr. Ping"said Bruno.

"Your welcome,so when do you want to start?"mr. Ping asked.

"When can I start?"Bruno replied.

"Right now if you wish."mr. Ping answered.

"Well,then I will start now."Bruno said.

"Okay, let's sell some noodles."mr Ping replied in a happy voice.

**Meanwhile in the training hall**

The six warriors heard the gong rang, and they knew what that mean: Dinner Time!

"Finally, i thought the gong would not rang today!"mantis said relieved.

"So Po, are you going to make us some noodles big guy." monkey said.

"Yeah, you can bet on it my monkey friend."po said in response.

"Do you only got food in your heads?" viper asked.

"You know, to do awesome kung fu you need to eat some awesome food!" po said with his usually grin.

But before they could leave the training hall , master shifu ws standing at the door.

"Students, this time dinner has to wait, bandits are attacking the west side of the village." master shifu said in a firm voice.

"Yeah, let's go guys! Let's show them what happens if they think they can just hurt innocent people!" po said.

"No snacks on the way po." tigress said to po.

"Ha, in a second I believed what you said, good joke tigress." po said to tigress.

Tigress just roled her eyes and they went to the west side of the village.

**Down at the village again**

Bruno was bringing a bowl after a bowl from the counter to the tables.

He and mr. Ping are a good team, because he was focused, and when he's focused he can work with anyone in everything.

But then he heard some screams of help and fear.

Everyone in the shop turned their heads to the exit of the shop.

Bruno went out and then saw a couple of bandits which were busy with searching for something valuable in the village.

He wanted to do something, but as he was about to defend the villagers the furious five and the dragon warrior arrived and fought against the bandits. (A/N I'm not good at discribing fights and it would be nice if you could gave me some tipps for that but I will try it)

There were just ten or eleven bandits, so not very much.

Crane, monkey and mantis took the half of the bandits, now there were only five left.

Po hit the first with his fist and the second with his belly.

Tigress just did a roundhouse kick and both bandits fell to the ground, and viper made her usual combo.(**the combo in KFP 1 as master shifu let everyone fight against po**)

The bandits ran away very fast and our kung fu warriors saved the day.

Bruno was totally amazed about their fighting skills, even if they didn't really had a challenge.

In the time mr Ping came out from his noodle shop and saw his son.

"Po!" mr Ping said as he ran to his son and hugged him.

"Hey dad!" po said to his father as he hugged him back.

"Do you and your friends want some noodles?" mr. Ping asked.

"Yeah, that would be great mr. Ping" mantis answered for po.

"Well, than let's go to my shop." mr Ping said in a happy voice.

**Okay guys that was chapter one and how was it? Good? Bad? plz R&R and i repeat this is my first don't say anything about Bruno Mars, he's a freakin good singer and I'm a big fan of him. **

**And please give me some tipps cause I'm pretty unsure in some things like for example :when I decide to write something and I don't know if this is a good idea to do or a bad so please help me a little. O.K? Thats all for this chapter.**

DarkSuperSolider14


	2. The meetting

**Hey Guys, it's me again!**

**First special thanks to my reviewers especially storyteller0634 and Charlie .**

**You guys let me feel like I belong to this site and it's big fun to write these chapters.**

**Thank you very much , that was big help for me and I know I didn't write much about po and the five but first I wanted to introduce my OC so don't woryy abbout it.**

**Okay, that was enough now the chapter begins!**

**At the noodle shop**

As mr. Ping,the five and po came into the noodle shop all customers in the shop started to cheer and bow for their heroes.

"Bless all our heroes!" a male pig shouted.

"They are the biggest heroes of all!" a male sheep added.

The kids ran to the dragon warrior and asked him if they could get an autograph and if he could show them some kung fu moves.

"Please calm down everyone, our heroes want to eat something." mr. Ping said to calm everyone down.

And the villagers calmed down again and did again what they were doing.

"Choose a seat and in the meantime I'm going to make you my secret ingredient soup." said.

"Thanks" the five and po said in unison.

"Oh, I forgot about you met my new waiter Bruno?"mr. Ping said as he pointed with his wing at Bruno who still was standing there in amazement.

Bruno snapped out of his trance and bowed in respect.

"It's an honor to meet the great heroes of china." Bruno said still bowing.

"The pleasure is ours." they said in unison.

"Okay, I'll make the noodles,you can learn each other better if you want." Mr. Ping said.

The furious five and po sat down at a table.

'So Bruno, how long are you the waiter of my dad's shop? po asked.

" is your dad?"Bruno asked a little confused about that.

"Yeah,he is not my real dad but you know he raised me up and for me he's my real dad." po answered.

"Wow, and to answer your question dragon warrior, I started today."Bruno said.

Now the five and po started to get interested in this tiger.

"So Bruno,if you don't mind me asking,why you decided to be the waiter of 's noodle shop?" viper asked him.

"Well, I want to start a new life so a new job is a good idea for me."Bruno answered viper.

"You've got a nice hat."Crane said to Bruno.

"Thanks,you too." Bruno responded.

An akward silence followed,but of course mantis wanted to start a new conversation.

"So hehe,these bandits were stupid if they thought they could get away with it." mantis said.

"Yeah, but they had no chance to win because our awesomeness is to much for them." po added.

"You are really good fighters,but I think you hear this everyday but I just want to tell you've got my full respect" Bruno said wile bowing a little.

"You don't have to bow every time when you tell us something." po said to Bruno.

Bruno just smiled at that and their friendly way.

"Your valley is beatuful and this shop is lovely,do you know how cool it is for me to meet the great heroes of china and the legendary dragon warrior." Bruno said.

"I wanted to ask you, why you even came to our valley?" monkey asked curious.

"Well I came here because I..." but he was interrupted by who brought the noodles.

"The noodles are finished,here you are" said as he gave them their noodles.

"I think this answer must wait a little,enjoy you meal." Bruno said while smiling as he got back to work.

The five and po started eating.

"Ah po,to work with bruno remembers me at our old times when you were still here with me."mr. ping said.

Po stopped eating and looked up to his dad,then he stand up.

"Dad,I'm still with you here it's just that,I can't be with you all the time I have to defend our valley,china and most important you dad"po said to his dad as he went to him and pulled him in a big hug.

Mr. Ping hugged him back and said "I know son,but it's that I'm afraid to loose you in a fight and I don't know what I should do then." responded.

For all the surprise, tigress stood up and said "Don't worry ,he's gonna be fine,I promise."

Everyone looked at tigress in surprise but she didn't mind and sat down.

"Thank you master tigress." said.

With that they continued eating.

Meanwhile Bruno was lost in his thoughts.

Brunos thoughts

Wow,it's amazing how strong they are,but on the other side it's obvious I mean they are the heroes of china.

Man,should I talk to them? I'll try

Out of Brunos thoughts

Bruno took the last bowl of the last customer,a female sheep.

She paid her noodles and went out of the shop.

Now only po,the five, and bruno were in the shop.

Bruno took his chance and walked to the five.

"So dragon warrior,could you tell me how you defeated shen in gongmen city?" bruno asked.

"Of course,and don't call me dragon warrior just call me po." po said to bruno.

"Okay,po! bruno said to po.

Bruno sat at the table with the five,po and .

Po started to tell the story about their fight in gongmen city.

As he finished the story bruno was amazed.

"You offer shen a second chance and he rejected it,stupid if you ask me I mean,he wanted to take over china and you go to him,tell him that he can have a second chance and he rejects it!" brunno finished.

"Yeah,he was a crazy peacock." mantis said.

"And now he's dead." monkey added.

Bruno looked at the sky and saw the sun was setting.

"Wow,it gets already dark in a couple of minutes." bruno tolled the others.

Now they noticed it as well.

"I think we should go in a couple of minutes." crane said.

"Yeah,master shifu is maybe wondering where we are?" tigress added.

They stood up and paid for the noodles.

"Could you now please answer my question why did you come here?" monkey asked again.

"I think this answer can wait till tomorrow because this is a long story." bruno answered monkey.

Monkey nodded at that.

"Okay, we see us tomorrow dad." po said as he gave his dad a hug.

"We see us tomorrow,son" said as he hugged po back.

Then they left.

"Bruno,could you tell me your story?" asked now curious as well.

"Like I said earlier this question can wait till tomorrow." bruno responded.

just nodded like monkey did and closed his shop.

"Okay,I think I went to slip,good night and thanks." bruno said to as he went up the stairs**.(They speaked about this wile master shifu told the five and po to go down and take out the bandits.)**

"Good night and your welcome." answered.

**At the Jade Pallace**

"Were you've been?" an angry master shifu asked.

"We were just down at my dad's noodle shop and ate some noodles."po said to master shifu.

"So nothing happened?" master shifu asked.

"Nothing happened."po answered.

Master shifu calmed down again.

"Okay,I just overreacted sorry,go to sleep we have to catch the lost time up!" master shifu said.

"Yes master." they said in unison.

They went to their quarters,on the way mantis wanted to talk about something.

"This bruno seems to be a nice guy,is he?" mantis asked the others.

"Yeah,he is but he seems to be a little mysterious."monkey added.

"Yes,I wondered about that as wants to start a new life,but why?" crane asked.

"We will find out like he said."tigress said.

"I think he is a spy from another country."mantis said in a joking voice.

Everybody rolled their eyes at that.

"Yeah anyway,but from where he got this cool hat?"po asked.

"Ask him tomorrow and you find out." monkey tolled him.

"Viper,what is with you? You are so silent since we're out of the noodle shop."crane asked.

"What? Did you say something?." viper asked as she snapped out of her trance.

"Yes,I asked why are you silent since we left the noodle shop?"crane repeated his question.

"Oh,it's nothing,I'm just a little tired that's all."viper said as she than yawned.

"Okay,if you say so."crane said.

Then they were at their rooms.

"Good night everyone."viper said.

"Good night."they responded.

The rest said their good night's and then went in to their rooms.

Viper's thoughts

Man,I'm tired.

But this bruno is kind cute.

His brown eyes look beatiful.

I'm curious about his story and why he came here.

I'll see.

Out of viper's thoughts

**YEAH,that was chapter 2 and please tell me was it good or bad? So plz R&R and tell me what you think.**

**I want to say that this is an intreduce story for my OC because I want him in all my KFP storys.**

**DarkSuperSolider14**


	3. Bruno's Past

**Hey,what's up guys,it's me again.**

**Your DarkSuperSolider14**

**First I want to thank the guys who left a review and helped me and second I want to say that I won't start an other story before I'm done with this.**

**So,no two stories at a time.**

**Because that would be a lot of work and to much for me.**

**Okay this is it.**

**Let's start the new chapter!**

**The next morning at the Jade Palace**

The gong rang like everyday and the six kung fu masters steepped out of their rooms.

"Good morning master." they greated their maser.

"Good morning students" master Shifu replied.

"Let's get to the traaining hall,you have to catch up your missed time." Shifu said.

All but tigress gulped.

They went without another word to the training hall.

Everyone started to train.

This time Po and Crane were sparring with eachother,monkey was fighting against the fighting dummies,mantis was in the fire arena and viper and tigress were practicing special teachniques.

Master Shifu watched them for a while but he decided to go meditate.

As master Shifu went out the training hall he saw Zeng running in his direction.

"Mater Shifu,a message for you!" Zeng told him while gasping for air.

Master Shifu just took the scroll,opened it and started to read.

As he read the scroll,he was a little suprised about that and thought,it would be good to tell it his students.

"Thank you Zeng,you can go back to your business if you wish." master Shifu said.

"Thanks master Shifu." Zeng thanked and then went into the palace.

Master Shifu went back to the training hall.

"Students,please come to me." master Shifu said loud enough for everyone to hear.

All six masters went to their master.

"What is it master?" tigress asked.

"Zeng gave me this message and I want you to hear it." master Shifu explained.

He started to reat it loud:

_"Dear master Shifu,our academy decided to send a special student to your palace to improve her fighting skills._

_This special someone is one of our best fighters,please take good care of her._

_your master of the kung fu academy"_

Everyone was stunned.

"So,what do you think about that?" master Shifu asked his still speachless students.

"I don't know master,what are you thinking about this?" Tigress told master Shifu.

"I think we will welcome the student and help her to improve her fighting we don't will mess it up because of a special panda." master Shifu finished as he glared at Po.

"What? Do you think I always will mess things up?" Po said as he held his hands up in defens.

"So you think the last twenty times were just accidents" master Shifu asked

Po lowerd his hat.

"Master,I'm sure he won't mess things up this time." Tigress said with a smile on her face.

Po smiled back at her and mothed her "thanks".

"Okay,continue your training." master Shifu said.

"Yes master." the six masters said in unison.

"Who do you think is this student?" Mantis asked the others.

"When you'll learn to wait for your answer?" Viper asked.

"Hey,do you remember at that Bruno guy who wanted to tell us his story." monkey said to them.

Then everyone rememberd at that.

"Yeah,he told us he wanted to tell us the story today." Po said remembering this event.

"Well,than let us go down to the valley after training." Crane said.

All masters agreed.

They would go down after training.

**'s Noodle Shop**

"Bruno,order to table 6,9,12 and 13!" exclaimed to Bruno who was delivering bowls from table to table.

"Okay ,I'm on my way." Bruno replied.

It was a busy morning in the noodle shop and the smell of noodles were in the air.

As he was ready with delivering noodles he got a little rest.

"Man,is it everytime so full?" Bruno asked .

"No,it's because you're working so fast and more customers are coming to my shop becuse the don't have to wait so long." explained.

Bruno didn't said more,he just watched and rested.

"Well,it's okay for me, I mean I have a lot of fun and that's just great." bruno said happy.

"That's a good thing to hear,Bruno." replied.

Then new orders came in.

"We have to get back to our work." said as he began to make more noodles.

"Okay,." Bruno said ready to continue his work.

**(I'm doing a timeskip to the evening of the day)**

**Still at 's Noodle Shop**

A the last customer left the shop,Bruno and knew,the day of serving noodles is over.

"Wow,I think we did a great job!"Bruno said to satisfied.

"Yes we did,my friend." agreed as he started to wash the dishes.

And as Bruno wanted to clean the last table the furious five and po entered the shop.

stopped washing the dishes and ran to his son and gave him a big hug.

"Po!My boy ist good to see ya." said happy while he had his son in a tight embrace.

"It's good to see you as well dad."Po said as he hugged his father back.

"So,do you want some noodles?" asked as he looked at the six warrirs.

"Yes please,we skipped dinner to come here."Mantis said as he jumped onto Po's shoulder.

"Well,then just wait a moment.I'm right back." said as he went into the kitchen and started to make some noodles.

As mr,Ping was in the kitchen,Bruno came to the five and bowed in respect.

"It's great to see you again."Bruno said to the six masters.

"Yeah,great to see you again as well,Bruno." Viper said to him with a smile on her face.

"So,do you want to tell us your story now?"Monkey asked inpatient.

"Well,I want to tell it as well,so wait until he brought the noodles and then I start to tell my story."Bruno answerd.

The six masters and Bruno sat down at a table and waited in silence for thr noodles.

As Mantis was about to breat the silence came with the noodles.

"Here we go,the noodles are ready."mr,Ping said as he laid a bowl filled with noodles in front everyone.

sat down as well and started to eat his noodles.

The others looked at Bruno and waited for him to start.

"Okay I tell you,but I have to warn 's not a very nice story."Bruno said while his voice was filled with sadness.

"We are kung fu warriors,I think we can handle this."Po said as he looked at Bruno with a serious look.

"Okay the story started 10 years ago..."Bruno started his story.

_Flashback_

_Ten years before the present._

Bruno lived in a village which was in a in a valley in west was evening.

It looked almost like the valley of peace.

It had bigger streets and the houses were a little bigger too,a lot of trees were on the side of the were different types of peach trees,cherry trees and normal trees.

Bruno was walking through the valley,only to look wore white pants and a blue shirt.

"Hey Bruno!"someone exclaimed behind Bruno.

He turned around and saw his best friend.

"Hey Phil."Bruno said to his best friend Phil Lawrence.

Phil was a wolf who wore a black T-shirt with black and Bruno met as they were kids.

"What are you doing?"Phil asked his best friend.

"Just walking around and enjoy the beauty of our valley."Bruno answered with a satisfied look.

"Ah okay,anyway your father told me I should tell you he wants to talk with you."Phil said.

"Oh okay,thanks Phil,see you later bro."Bruno said as he was about to go.

"No problem bro."Phil replied.

Bruno went home and was greeted by his mother.

"Hey honey,your father is waiting in his working room."Bruno's mum told him.

Bruno's mum was of course also a white siberien wore a lovely dress with little hearts on was a carrying and kind person with a good heart.

"Thanks mum,we see us later."Bruno said to his mother.

"Sure honey."Bruno's mother replied.

Bruno went to his fathers working room.

He knocked on the door,he went in as he heard his dad say "come in".

"Hello dad."Bruno greeted his father.

"Hello son Bruno's dad replied.

His dad was a white siberien tiger as well and wore cord pants and a white shirt.

"So,what do you want to talk about with me?"Bruno asked his dad.

"Yeah right,your kung fu master,master weng will visit an old friend from him and he's gonna be not here for a while."Bruno's dad explained.

"Okay,that's all?"Bruno asked.

"No,"his dad started "he said you can accompany him if you want."Bruno's dad finished.

"Really? I could accompan master weng on a journey?"Bruno asked excited.

"Yes you can."Bruno's dad told him.

"Awesome,and where is his old friend exactly?Bruno asked.

"In the valley of peace."Bruno's dad told him.

Bruno got more excited as he heard this.

"Wow,when I tell that Johnny,Ben and Phil they gonna explode of exitement."Bruno said as he started to freak out.

"Okay calm down son first you have to ask me and your mother."Bruno's dad explained.

"Can I go?Pleeeeaaaaseeee?"Bruno asked with puppy eyes.

"Okay you can go."Bruno's dad said with a smile.

"Awesome,now I just have to ask mum."Bruno said.

"Okay,ask her,see you later son."Bruno's dad said.

"See you later dad."Bruno said as he left his dad's room.

Bruno ran down the stairs back to the kitchen where his mother was.

"Mum,can I go with master weng to the valley of peace?"Bruno asked with hope in his eyes.

"Only when you promise that you will be careful."Bruno's mum told him.

"I promise I will be careful."Bruno said as he held his right hand in the air.

"Okay you can go."Bruno's ,mum told him with a smile.

"Thank you mum."Bruno said as he hugged his mum.

As they broke the hug,four other white siberien tigers came in.

"Hey little brothe."one of them said.

It was his big brother Ben,he was 18 years old and wore black pants and a black west.

The other three were no one else as his two sisters and his other brother.

His two sisters were twins,but they didn't look the older sister was Jade who was 15 years ald and wore red pants and a yello younger one was Jenna who wore blue pants with white stripes and a red west.

The last one was his younger brother Johnny who was 14 years old and wore besh pants and a grey shirt.

"What's up?" Johnny asked.

"Oh nothing,it's just your brother will go to the valley of peace with his kung fu master."Bruno's mother answered with a smile.

Their jaws fell open.

Then Ben asked "You mean the valley were the Jade Pallace is and the legendary master Oogway?"

"Exacly."Bruno said to his siblings.

Everyone's eyes began to wide and they rushed to their brother and gave him a big hug.

"Wow,you really gonna go there?"Johnny asked.

"Yes I will."Bruno answered.

"When you'll go?"Ben asked.

"I don't know,I have to talk with master Weng,then I can give more information."Bruno explained.

"Okay,then what are you waitin for?"Jade asked.

"Yeah,go to master Weng and ask him."Jenna added.

"Well,okay I go to him if you say so."Bruno said with an unsure look.

"Come on,now go master Weng's house is on the other side of the valley."Ben told him.

"Okay,see you later guys."Bruno said to his seblings as he left the house.

"See you later Bruno."they said in unison.

Bruno ran to master Weng's house.

Master Weng's house was a little kung fu everything a kung fu master need.

As Bruno reached the little palace of master Weng he got really excited,now he'll learn when they gonna go to the Jade Palace.

He knocked on the door.

He entered as he heard a "Please come in".

Hello master 's me."Bruno said as he went in.

Oh,hello Bruno,what's your reason to come?"Master Weng asked.

Master Weng was an old tiger with clothes that looked like master Shifu's and a red robe.

"My dad told ne you want to go to the valley of peace and I could accompany him."Bruno explained.

"Yes that's you asked your parrents?"master Weng asked.

"Of course I my parrrents said yes."Bruno said.

"Then everything is alright."Master Weng said.

"When we'll go to the valley of peace exactly?"Bruno asked.

"Tomorrow,if we want to get there early."master Weng explained.

Now Bruno was about to freak really out.

"Tomorrow?We'll go to the valley of !"Bruno exclaimed in excitemend.

Master Weng just chuckled at the excitement of his student.

"Well you should go home 's getting dark."master Weng said..

"Okay,we see us tomorrow master."Bruno said as he bowed.

"We see us tomorrow my student."master Weng said as he bowed as well.

Bruno left the house and went home.

When he got there he saw his family was waiting for him.

"And? When you'll go?"Jade asked.

"Tomorrow."Bruno said.

Everyone was silent.

Bruno's dad went to him and put his hand on his shoulder.

"Than you should pack your things."Bruno's dad said with a smile.

"Thanks dad."Bruno said as he gave his dad a hug.

"Okay little brother,let us help you."Ben said to his younger brother.

"Alright then let's get to my room."Bruno said as he went to the stairs and went up stairs.

His seblings folowed parrents just stood there and smiled.

As they were in Bruno's room everyone was really excited and asked Bruno tons of things like "Could you get me an autograph?" or "Could you bring me a souvenir?".

As they were ready it was late and they were said their good nights and went to sleep.

_The next Morning_

Bruno waked up early and was now really excited and just wanted to freak out.

He stood up and prepared him for the journey.

As he was ready everyone was up as well and were ready to say goodbyes.

"Have fun little brother."Ben said.

"Good luck Bruno."Jade said.

"Watch for yourself Bruno."Jenna said.

"I hope you arrive well Bruno."Johnny said.

"Be careful my son."Bruno's dad said.

"We'll miss you darling."Bruno's mum said.

"Thank you everybody."Bruno said as they got n a group hug.

As they broke the hug master Weng came to their house.

"Hello everybody."master Weng said.

"Hello master Weng"Ben said.

"Bruno, it's time to go."master Weng said.

"Okay,I'm everyone,I'll miss you."Bruno said as he went to master Weng.

"Goodbye Bruno!"His family said in unison.

Now Bruno knew,he's gonna have a great adventure.

Master Weng and Bruno left the valley and started their journey.

_Two days later_

After a quarter of their journey Bruno had a strange feeling in his belly.

"Bruno,is something wrong?"master Weng asked Bruno because he could see,something was troubeling him.

"It's just that,I've got that strange feeling in my belly and I don't know why."Bruno said to master Weng.

Master Weng stopped and looked at his student.

"Do you think you forgot something?"master Weng asked.

"No,but it's telling me something about my family."Bruno said with an unsure look on his face.

"Do you want to go back?"master Weng asked Bruno.

Bruno thought about it for a he made a decision.

"Yes,this feeling is too big for ignoring master."Bruno said as he got down on one knee and bowed.

"You don't disepoint me my student,you are listening to your 'll see us when I'm back."master Weng said as he continued his journey.

"We'll see us master."Bruno said as he ran to his village.

_One day later_

Bruno came to his saw smoke in the air.

Then he heard some screams.

He ran through his village and saw all people run to his house.

Fear started to go through Bruno.

As he saw his house,his world crashed.

It was on entire house was on fire and the grass as well.

He wanted to rush into the house and get his family but his neighbours and his best friend Phil were holding him back.

"Let me go,I have to get them out of the house!"Bruno shouted.

"Bruno,if you go in there you will die!"Phil shouted.

"I don't care! I want my family in safety! Just let me go!"Bruno tried again but his best friend didn't let go,his neighbours now holded him stronger.

Bruno felt tears in his just came,and fell down his face.

He only could watch how his house burned.

As the fire was out,Bruno was speachless.

The police of the village searched for the bodies.

Bruno hoped they would't find there would be a chance that his family survived.

But luck wasn't on Bruno's found all six bodies of his family.

Totaly burned,but still reconizeable.

Phil stood beside Bruno and knew,his friend needed all confort he could get.

"Bruno,are you alright?"Phil asked.

"Am I okay? Am I okay? My family got burned down Phil,the people I loved! And you ask me if I am okay!"Bruno shouted with anger and sadness.

"Sorry,I just wanted to ask."Phil said as he heled his hands up in defence.

Now Bruno collapsed and burst out in tears.

"My family is dead Phil."Bruno said while crying.

"Phil got Bruno in a brother hug and conforted him.

"It's okay,man it's okay."Phil conforted Bruno.

Bruno could live at Phil's house.

And that went on a couple of days.

Bruno thought a lot about it and made the decision not to go to the funeral of his family.

He could't do it because he knew if he would go there,he could't live anymore because he couldn't

stand the pain of seeing his family in that mental state was too unstable and he only would want to kill himself.

He packed his things and left a note for Phil.

Then at night he left his village.

As Phil woke up he saw the note and picked it up.

He started to read:

_Dear Phil,_

_I thank you very much that you helped me and for the things you did for me._

_But now our ways have to seperate._

_Maybe we'll see us again and I hope so,but for now farewell and good luck bro._

_yours Bruno_

As Phil had finished with reading he just looked out the window.

"Good luck my friend,good luck."Phil whispered.

_Flashback ends_

"And from then,I stroke through china and had barely enough food and water to years I lived this way and now I got here and met you guys and I know it'll get better."Bruno finished his story.

Everyone was shocked,of what happened to now they were sorry for him.

"Bruno,we didn't know tha..."Viper started but was interrupted by Bruno.

"It's okay,I got used to it,but when I learned something then that life I apologize I need to go for a walk to get my head clear,I'll be right back."Bruno said.

Bruno left the shop.

Everyone looked at each other.

Then Tigress said to Viper "Viper,go after him and make sure he doesn't do something stupid."

Viper just looked at her with a sad look and then slithered out of the shop.

**Wow. .Fu**!**

**Damn that was hard.**

**You see I can write really LONG chapters!**

**But anyway,don't forget the R&R (For them who don't know R&R stands for Read and Review)**

**So,that was all guys and before I forget please check out my profile to get more information about me and my grammar. :D**

**That's all now see you later guys. PEACE!**

**SUPERSOLDIER14**


	4. A silent night in the valley of peace

**What's up guys? DARKSUPERSOLDIER14 here.**

**Did you miss me? No? I don't care!**

**So stop talking.**

**Start the chapter my imaginary friend.**

* * *

><p><strong>Valley of Peace<strong>

Bruno was walking through the empty street's of the valley of peace.

This night no one was on the streets anymore.

He looked around and enjoyed the atmosphere of the silent night.

But he heard someone was coming behind him.

No footsteps,but a slither on the ground of a certain snake.

"I know I said that before but,your valley is just beautiful."Bruno said still with his back to the snake.

"Yeah,it's wonderful and with the time it's beauty increases even more."Viper said while slithering a little nearer to the tiger.

Now she was beside him and could see,he cried a little bit.

"Bruno,we didn't know how hard your life was and I..."but Viper was interrupted by Bruno like the last time.

"No,you don't need to apologize. It was good to talk about it with someone you know."Bruno said as he looked at Viper with a smile.

Viper smiled back.

"You said you had a kung fu master?"Viper asked him.

Bruno who now lookked straight ahead started to walk away.

"If you want I can tell yout the hole story."Bruno said still walking away.

Viper slitherd after him until she was beside him again.

"Well,it's late and I think master Shifu may worry about us."Viper told him.

"If you want to go,you just have to tell me.I can tell you the rest tomorrrow if you want."Bruno told her with happiness that someone wants to talk with him about his past life.

"Okay then,when did you start to train?"Viper asked him curiously.

"I started with four years,but kung fu is not my real passion."Bruno said.

"Oh really? Then what is your true passion?"Viper asked him as she looked at him.

Bruno looked back at her and told her what she wanted to know.

"Well,for me it's more fun to sing."Bruno said as he looked away to hide the blush of embarrassment.

Viper had a surprised look on her never thought that he would rather sing as to do kung fu.

But she decided to tell him her passion too.

"I really like to dance with ribbons."she told him while she tried to hide the blush in her face.

"Really? You like to dance with ribbons?"Bruno asked with the same surprise like Viper.

Yes,I do."Viper told him still hiding her face.

Now Bruno wanted to know more about found her interesting. "So...do you like something else except for dancing with ribbons?"Bruno asked with shyness in his voice.

"Well...uh I never thought about it."Viper said while noticing that she never did something else than kung fu.

A little smile formed on Bruno´s face, as he noticed that she noticed, that kung fu was her only live content.

"Okay and is there something where you think damn it, I hate this thing?"Bruno questioned.

Viper, who had a smile on her face because of the way the tiger expressed himself, thought about it and answered "to be interrupted by someone, to be underestimated just because I am a female snake or not to be taken serious." Viper listed the things she hates.

"Well, now I know what I should avoid."Bruno said.

"And what do you don't like?"Viper asked.

Bruno didn´t have to think about it and just start to talk "Well I don't like it to be judged by the outward appereance by someone, that stupid things happen in your life, when someone things he's better than you because he has got more money, a mohican, a midlife crisis and listing things, you don't like!"

Viper had to giggle at the playful way of the tiger.

"You're funny,I like are diffrent than other guys."Viper said to him.

Now they came a littler closer whith their bodies.

And you are a very nice snake.I think it's a little late but I should introduce myself,Bruno Mars."Bruno said as he held out his paw for Viper to shake.

"Viper."Viper said as she took Bruno's paw and shaked it.

Well Viper,I think we should go back to the noodle shop, the others are may worrying already."Bruno told her while he was alraedy walking to the noodle shop.

"I think you're right."Viper said to him as she slitherd after him.

As they arrived at the noodle shop,only was there,washing the dishes.

Bruno and Viper asked them selves, were the others already gone?

"Hey ,where are the others?"Bruno asked the old goose.

"Oh,hello Bruno and master Viper, the others already went up the stairs." told them with a smile.

Bruno and Viper looked at eachother for a moment then they looked again at .

"Thank you .I should go to the night you two."Viper said as she bowed.

and Bruno bowed and as Viper was almost out of the shop,Bruno asked her

"Do you want that I bring you up the stairs to the palace?"

Viper turned her head around and looked at Bruno with a surprised expression.

"You don't have to 'cause I don't want to make any circumstances."Viper told him with a smile.

What for sircumstances.I think it's a duty of a gentleman to bring a woman home."Bruno said to her as he walked to her with a big smile.

Viper smiled back at him.

"Okay, I think I can't say no."Viper said to him with a grin.

"You're absoloutly right.I'm right back ."Bruno said as he walked out of the noodle shop with Viper.

"Don't be too late, we gonna start earlier than usual Bruno."mr,Ping shouted after him.

"Okay!"Bruno shouted back.

Then Viper and Bruno were out of the shop and they went to the 1000 steps.

"You and ,are you standing close to eachother.?"Viper asked him.

"Well,we are beginning to build a deep friendship."Bruno told her with a grin.

They arrived at the steps.

Bruno decided to go the stairs up with her as well.

"Oh man,I can prepare myself for a speach from master Shifu about punctuality."Viper said with a groan.

"I'm sorry about that.I shouldm't had ask you if you want to hear more about my past today."Bruno said as his face was filled with sadness.

"It's not your fault.I asked you if you could tell me more."Viper said with a smile.

"Thank you Viper."Bruno told her now smiling as well.

And they reached the Jade Palace.

"So,I think I should go back to the shop,good night master Viper."Bruno told her as he bowed and then went back to the steps.

Before he started to go down he heard Viper calling his name and so he turnde around.

"Bruno..."Viper called him.

"Yes?"Bruno asked her.

"...Thank you."Viper told him as a smile apeared in her face.

"Your welcome"Bruno said as he smiled back an then went down the steps.

Viper let out a sigh,she knew what master Shifu's gonna do.

But she just went into the palace and tried to sneak to her room.

She was in the hall of heroes and looked around, no one here.

Then she sneaked to the hall were the bed rooms were.

It was dark.

She smiled at the fact that no one noticed her,and slitherd to her room.

As she was about to open her door she heard someone clearing his throat.

She turned around and saw the one who she hoped wouldn't notice her. Master Shifu.

"Oh,master,what are you doing so late here in our quarters?"Viper was asking him while she tried to act normal.

"I wanted to ask you the same,were you've been?"master Shifu asked her while he held his stick behind his back.

"Well,I was walking trough the Valley and checked if everything is alright."Viper lied,in hope master Shifu would belive her.

"Okay,then I let it pass this next time,don't be out so long."master Shifu told her while he relaxed a little more.

"Yes master."Viper said as she bowed in respect.

Master Shifu nodded and went out of the hall to go meditate again.

Viper was relived that her master believed her and slitherd into her room.

**With Bruno**

He went down the steps and thought about the conversation he had with Viper.

He found her really nice,he thought about to ask her if she could be his friend.

Bruno was so lost in thoughts that he didn't see the little rock on the ground and he tripped over it.

He fell down the stairs an bownced a little and you heard a lot "Ow" 's.

as he fell down the steps a half hour he stood up and his hole body hurt.

"You don't need to rub it under my nose,destiny."Bruno said with an anoid look.

He went to the noodle shop and saw the lights were out,and then he went in.

went to sleep so he sneaked up to his room and laid down.

He thought a little more about his past and what had happend if he still had been there with his parrennts and if he could rescue he closed his eyes and slowly drifted to sleep.

* * *

><p><strong>AN**

**Sorry that it's so short but I want to ask you,my readers,if I should write short chapters with sooner updates or long chapters with longer updates?**

**Just tell me what you think about it.**

**And please R&R. If you review the next update will be sooner.**

**But thats all for now.**

**Till the next chapter guys!**

**DarkSuperSoldier14**


	5. A day at the Valley of Peace

**A/N**

**Uhhm,hi everyone?**

**Okay,I know its been more than a month since I updated my story and I'm really sorry about that.**

**But you have to know that a lot of things happend in the time.**

**First I had a lot to do for school and then our Internet doesn't worked and,and,and.**

**I know that isn't a really good excuse for my absence but it's the truth.**

**And for that long pause I give you the right to flame me. Yeah,you read right. I give you the right to flame me.**

**But please don't over do it.**

**But for your pleasure,I have big plans for the future.**

**I will tell you at the end of the chapter about the plans.  
><strong>

** But I want to thank the most loyal reader of my story.**

**And this is "Charlie B Barkin ".**

**Thank you man,you helped me a lot with my story.**

**But I want to thank another reader who helped me out as well.  
><strong>

**Amd this is "storyteller0634"  
><strong>

**The next thing is the Reviewing.**

**I'm writing the chapters for you and,do it in my way but you can tell me your ideas how I can write better chapters and how it could continue.**

**And later even a new OC could come into my story. Who knows?  
><strong>

**What I want to tell you with that is,you just need to review so I know,you're reading my storie(s).**

**And the last thing is,I know there are a lot errors in my last chapter but it was 12pm !**

**You have to know,when I'm tired it's like I'm drunk. I'm not an alcoholic but I know how they act.**

**So please don't be too angry with me because of that.**

** And now let's start the chapter!**

* * *

><p><strong> The next morning at the noodle shop<strong>

It was already noon in the valley of peace. And of course a lot of hungry villagers were in mr Ping's noodle shop.

Mr Ping was making a lot of his secret ingredient soup and Bruno was doing the waiter.

But then a special customer came in the noodle shop.

**(Sorry, I have no idea which animal Mei Ling is)**This customer came to the counter. She said:" I take a cup of noodle soup please."

Mr Ping answered:" Ok, your noodle soup will be ready any moment."

The customer just nodded and sat down on a free table.

Meanwhile Bruno had given all soups to the right customers.

He went back to the counter and told mr Ping about that. Mr Ping had already done the noodle soup for the customer.

So Bruno brought the soup to the customer and he recognized the special clothes she wore.

She wore a darkgreen kung fu outfit like in the movie "The Secret of the Masters".

Bruno didn't mind to ask:" uhhmm, sorry, but are you going to the Jade Palace?"

The customer looked at Bruno,and he knew it was not so smart just to ask her.

"Sorry,I was just currious about that 'cause you wear this kung fu clothes."Bruno said while rubbing the back of his haed.

The customer just smiled at him and answered:"It's okay,and to answer your question,yes I want to go to the Jade Palace because I will improve my kung fu abilities."

Bruno was amazed because she could train with the dragon warrior and master Shifu.

"Oh,by the way,I'm Bruno Mars."Bruno told her.

"I'm Mei Ling."Mei Ling introduced herself

"So,and why are you here?"Mei Ling asked him.

"Why are you asking?"Bruno asked back with with a confused look on his face.

"Well,you are the only white tiger in this village,and this seems pretty weird to me."Mei Ling told him.

Bruno didn't give an answer.

Mei Ling said:"Sorry I don't want to go into your private matters."Mei Ling told him.

"It's okay but,I don't want to talk about it anymore."Bruno told her.

"I don't want to disturb you while you eat. Enjoy your meal."Bruno said as he went back to mr Ping.

As Mei Ling was ready,she paid for the soup and went out of the shop.

**Meanwhile in the Jade Palace**

The gong rang and the masters stood up and greated their master,but one of them was still a sleep.

And it wasn't Po.

"Good morning master."they said.

Good morning students."master Shifu greated them back.

But then he noticed that a certain snake was still a sleep.

"Could someone please wake Viper?"mastre Shifu asked them.

Everyone was surprised because,why was Viper still a sleep?

"I will do it master Crane said as he enterd Viper's room and saw her laying on the ground.

He shoke her a little and she woke up.

"What is Crane it's the middle of the night."Viper said half a sleep.

"No,it's morning and our training starts any moment"Crane told her.

With that Viper was awoke compleatly.

"What?"Viper asked.

"Come on Viper,we have to start our training."master Shifu told her.

"Oh,sorry master Shifu"Viper said as she slitherd out of her room with Crane behind her.

"I will forgive because it was the first time this happend. But next time,I won't be so friendly."master Shifu told her.

"Okay,master Shifu."Viper said with a smile.

"Well,then let's go. We have a lot to do today."master Shifu said while he went in the direction of the training hall.

"Yes master" all of them said as they followed him.

They went out of the palace.

But then they saw an animal ontop of the steps.

The animal ame to them and bowed inftont of master Shifu and said "Grandmaster Shifu my name is Mei Ling and I was send to improve my kung fu and I ask you if you would like to teach me? "

Shifu was a little surprise 'cause he didn't think that the student would come so early,but then he smiled at her and said "Of course I would like to teach you Mei Ling.  
>Welcome at the Jade Palace."<p>

She stood up and smiled at master Shifu.

"And these are the furious five and the dragon warrior." said Shifu aas he pointed to the six masters with his stick.

Mei Ling bowed to the masters and said "It's an honor to meet you."

The masters bowed back.

"Well,we have to get to the training hall. Just follow me Mei Ling." Shifu said as he went to the training hall.

Then Crane came to Mei Ling with a smile and said "How long has it been since we last saw eachother?"

Much too long my friend" Mei Ling said with a smile.

Then they went to the training hall.

Everyone trained at their own spot.

But because Mei Ling hasn't got her own spot she sparred with Crane.

And they trained this way the entire day.

At the evening they finished training.

"Good work students! I'm satisfied about your training." master Shifu said with a smile.

"But now it's time for supper." said master Shifu.

"Yeah,I will make us my secret ingredient soup."Po said with a big smile.

"Yes;I waited the whole day for this man." Mantis said while rubbing his tummy.

"Well,this time I will go down to the village for supper if thats alright master?" Viper asked.

Everyone looked at her.

"Okay Viper what's wrong?" Monkey asked.

"Why should be something wrong?" Viper asked him back.

"Because you never go down for supper."Mantis told her.

"Maybee I want to try something new Mantis." Viper said to Mantis with a glare.

"But why now? There must be another why you want to go down to the valley." Crane said.

"And there's another thing you have to twll us. What happend last night between you and this Bruno. We wemt up the stairs 'cause you've took too long." Monkey said.

"That's not your business Monkey,and nothing happend between us!" Viper said a little loud and she started to blush.

"Ah,now I got it. You have a crush on that white tiger aren't you Viper?" Mantis said with a teasing voice.

"Now just shud up you stupid little mantis, and I don't" Viper said louder than before.

"Oh, yes you have." Monkey teased her. And then Monkey and Mantis started to laugh 'cause Viper blushed even more.

"Shud up!" Viper shouted and then she slitherd angry away.

Monkey and Mantis stopped laughing and shouted:"Viper come back we were just kidding."

But Viper just slitherd down the 1000 steps.

"Good job you morons." Tigress said to the two.

"It's not our fault,that she sees no fun."Mantis said in defence.

"But you know,she's a girl and she is sensitive." Tigress told them.

Monkey and Mantis looked at eachother and had the same feeeling. Guilt

"Okay,what's Görings on?" Mei Ling asked confused.

"Let me explanier everything." Crane Said as he began to Tell her who Bruno is and his story.a

**Now down at the village**

Viper slitherd to the noodle shop which was closing any moment.

She looked in it and saw mr Ping washing the dishes.

She slitherd to mr Ping.

"Hey mr Ping." Viper said.

Mr Ping turned around and smiled at her.

"Oh hello master Viper. Do you want some noodle soup?" mr Ping asked her.

"That would be great." Viper said.

"Okay just wait a moment." mr Png said as he finished the dishes.

Viper sat down at a table.

Then she asked:"By the way where is Bruno?"

"Oh,he said he would went to the mountain oposite of the valley." mr Ping answered.

Viper thout about it. And she asked:"Did he say why he wants to go there?"

"No,I don't but he took his guitar with him." mr Ping told her.

"Okay, thank you." Viper said.

"No pronlem." mr Ping said as he brought a bowl filledl with noodles.

Viper ate her noodles and paid for it.

Then she thanked mr Ping again and went to the mountain oposite of the valley.

As she got their she could hear someone playing guitar.

She slitherd to the top of the mountain and looked at the tiger who was sitting on a rock.

rHe started to sing.

_Oh,rrt_

_I've been working hard so long  
><em>

_seems like pain has been my only friend  
><em>

_my fragile heart's been done so wrong_

_I wonderedcif I'd ever heal again  
><em>

_just like all the seasons  
><em>

_never stay the same  
><em>

_all around me I can feel a change  
><em>

_I will break these chains that bind me  
><em>

_happiness will find me  
><em>

_leave the past behind me  
><em>

_today my life begins  
><em>

_a whole new world is waiting  
><em>

_it's mine for the taking  
><em>

_I know I can make it  
><em>

_today my life begins  
><em>

_Yesterday has come and gone  
><em>

_and I've learn how to leave it where it is  
><em>

_and I see that I was wrong  
><em>

_for ever doubting I could win_

_just like all the seasons  
><em>

_never stay the same  
><em>

_all around me I can feel a change  
><em>

_I will break these chains that bind me  
><em>

_happinnes will find me  
><em>

_leave the past behind me  
><em>

_today my life begins  
><em>

_a whole new world is waiting  
><em>

_it's mine for the taking  
><em>

_I know I can make it  
><em>

_today my life begins  
><em>

_life's too short to have regrets  
><em>

_so I'm learning now to leave it n the past  
><em>

_and try to forget  
><em>

_we only have  
><em>

_one live to live  
><em>

_so you better make the best of it  
><em>

_I will break these chains that bind me  
><em>

_happiness will find me  
><em>

_leave the past behind me  
><em>

_today my life begins  
><em>

_a whole new world is waiting  
><em>

_it's mine for the taking  
><em>

_I know I can make it  
><em>

_today my life begins  
><em>

_I will break these chains that bind me  
><em>

_happiness will find me  
><em>

_leave the past behind me  
><em>

_today my life begins  
><em>

_a whole new world is waiting  
><em>

_it's mine for the taking  
><em>

_I know I can make it  
><em>

__today my life begins_  
><em>

__today my life begins  
><em>_

As Bruno finished his song he put his guitar down.

"Your song is beautiful." Viper said behind him.

He jumped of the rock with a "ahh" 'cause Viper has scared him.

"Sorry,I don't wanted to scare you." Viper told him with a slight smile.

"Oh,you don't have to. That was planned." Bruno told her with a smile.

"Yeah,sure."Viper said with sarcasm.

Viper slitherd to him and sat down beside him.

"So,why did you come up here?" Bruno asked her.

"Uhhm,I just wanted to check if everything's alright."Viper told him.

Bruno noticed that the sun was almost gone and he said then:"The sun is almost gone. I've must been here for several hours."

Viper was surprise. What did he do all the time up here?

So,she asked him "What did you all the time?"

Bruno looked at her and said "I played guitar. And sang a little bit."

"I think we should go back to the valley." Viper said.

"You're right."Bruno agreed.

And then they stood up and went back to the valley.

As they were at mr Ping's noodle shop they stopped.

Viper wanted to know something about him. So she asked:"You said you had kung fu training right?"

"What?"Bruno asked. He had no idea why she was asking.

"You told us you had a kung fu master. So why don't you continue your training with us and master Shifu?"Viper asked him.

Bruno was flashed. She wanted that he would continue his training with her,the furious five,the dragon warrior and master Shifu!

He didn't know how to answer so he stood there speechless for 20 seconds.

Then he answered :"Wow,I would love to come with you but there are some things that I have to settle."

Viper said "Okay,I understand your decision. Tell me when ypu've decided what do you want to do."

They sniled at eachother.

"Well,I think I should go before master Shifu get's mad about me."Viper told him.

"Okay,we will see us later. Goodbye."Bruno told her with his hands in his pockets.

"Yeah,goodbye."Viper said as she slitherd up the stairs.

Bruno watched her. The smooth body of her made him feel something.

He has no idea what. But this feeling felt great.

But he knew,he had to talk with mr Ping about it.

* * *

><p><strong>Yeah, I end this chapter here 'cause I have enough.<br>**

**And I can't wait anymore.  
><strong>

**And you can imagine it by yourself.  
><strong>

**Don't forget I gave you the right to flame me so...  
><strong>

**Okay now about the plans.  
><strong>

**Now that all the characzers have come together I want to make two diffrent series.  
><strong>

**The first is the KFP ANA series.  
><strong>

**This series is about my now started story and continues it.  
><strong>

**The second series is called KFP DWYW! series.  
><strong>

**The DWYW means DoWhatYouWant!  
><strong>

**In this series you can take the characters and you can Do What You Want!  
><strong>

**You can change there character propeties!  
><strong>

**You can set them in your favourite scenario!  
><strong>

**You can make cross overs with which story you want!  
><strong>

**You can do absouloutly everything with this series! (Wow,this sounds like a TV spot. :D)  
><strong>

**And if you want you can make this kind of story too.  
><strong>

**Just name your fiction "Your Story Name DWYW Series".  
><strong>

**Why I want that you do this?  
><strong>

**Because I'm really currious what ideas you have.  
><strong>

**For example I have an idea for a cross over with Dragon Ball Z.  
><strong>

**This are my two series. I think I will write more DWYW dtorys 'cause I think they make more fun and are easier to write.  
><strong>

**And again sorry for this late update and next time we will meet again sooner. PEACE OUT!  
><strong>

**Your DARKSUPERSOLDIER14  
><strong>


End file.
